The Fantasize Collection
by Little A Granger
Summary: (TyKa Yaoi). There are those moments in life when you just lose your self control - but what happens to Tyson and Kai? Also, what sets them off into that fantasy day-dream? A seducting collection for those who think they can take the heat. Rated M for unlady like language and sexual themes.
1. Scent

**The Fantasize Collection (TyKa)  
1: T-shirt.**

The room temperature brushed against his toned abs as he tossed his plum t-shirt onto the hotel bedroom carelessly. The ache that was vibrating through his muscular figure was strangely satisfying and this was good news in Kai's mind – he was progressing on his strength and stamina. It was only a matter of time before he felt complete enough to take on Tyson. But until then, the captain had to put up with his companion for a little longer.

He picked up his rich Egyptian cotton towel that was resting on the bed and then made his way to the bathroom to enjoy a hot shower to relax. Though he'd never admit it, the cologne was starting to wear off and the training smell was kicking in – it wasn't attractive. So he always looked forward to the cleaning phase.

Once he'd locked the door behind him, the Dranzer wielder tugged onto his belt and allowed his trousers to collapse to the floor lazily. With the shower then switched on and the water running, the Russian could only focus his fierce crimson eyes at his reflection in the mirror. Despite that a full man was standing before him, he could only see a half-hearted soul.

 _What is missing in my life?_

* * *

Meanwhile back in the bedroom peeked in a familiar face that scanned his innocent brown eyes around the scenery. "Kai?" he mumbled and stepped into the new territory like a creature willing to mark his scent. The inner child within Tyson wanted to jump on Kai's bouncy bed and then go through his wardrobe to slap on some face paint.

But we all would know how that would end – **disastrously** ~

"Please tell me he's not still out training." The tired Granger thought out loud and strolled around the master bedroom to search for some clues as to where the Hiwatari would be.

Eventually his sight paused at the bed once again as Tyson noticed the sweaty plum clothing item sitting sleazily amongst the sheets. It was definitely the same t-shirt that Kai had worn today during the training session.

The Dragoon wielder took a deep breath and looked around the room once again to make sure that he was alone within the hotel room. His heart then skipped a beat and a joyful smile appeared amongst his moistened lips.

He picked up the item and brought it up to his nose to take a deep inhale of the scent that lingered. This is what determination smelt like – healthy masculine sweat that only made the Russian male seem more sexier. It aroused Tyson to the point that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

 _How have I resisted him for this long without giving anything away?_

It was the closest the champion could fantasize about touching Kai's beautifully sculptured body. The thought of brushing his dry fingertips over those scars on Kai's chest sent a shiver down Tyson's broad body.

 _He's really turned me inside out_ – Tyson thought to himself with his stomach wrenching tightly. _I need to be closer to him without him pushing me away~_

Tyson placed the plum t-shirt back onto the bed and then removed his trademark cap from his head. A deep curiosity was flaring up within his unhealthy superstition and the Dragoon wielder couldn't control himself.

He sealed his hands onto the bottom of his yellow t-shirt and lifted it off him smoothly. The Japanese male acknowledged that he didn't give off the same scent as the mouth-watering rival, but this convinced Tyson that they were both built completely different for a reason – opposites attract.

The air in his lungs began to thin out as he picked up Kai's t-shirt again within his warm palms. He scrunched it neatly and lifted the soft material over his head. It was still warm and it was still fresh in scent. _Oh Kai you feel amazing_ – Tyson thought to himself and perched himself onto the bed.

Slowly he trailed his hands around his torso to embrace his erotic body to this feeling that was overwhelming him. The tension in the atmosphere went sky high and the temperature shot up to a dangerous heat - Tyson really was in the zone of deep fantasizing.

Sweat gathered at his forehead and he lay himself down onto the bed whilst chuckling like a cheeky virgin. "Oh I love you Kai Hiwatari." Tyson gasped to himself and closed his eyelids to give into the darkness of the unknown.

He didn't fully understand what was happening to him, but not for a second did he object to this craziness. Once he'd brushed his hands around his torso, he trailed one hand up to his moist mouth and stuck a finger between his hungry lips – licking and sucking the fingertip teasingly.

 _The things I'd do for you~_

His head tilted back further into the soft sheets. He wanted to undo his trousers, he wanted to take off his boxers – but his muscles were too tense to shift them past the wrenching waist line. His body was squirming in sheer pleasure without needing to touch his throbbing crotch.

But just when he thought he was in another world, the sound of the hotel room door closed and Tyson jumped by surprise. He shifted his head into the direction where the sound came from and opened his eyelids to reveal his glistening brown eyes.

Kai was standing there with a naughty smirk written across his pale face – he clearly was fascinated with the sight that was taking place before him. "Don't let me bother you." The captain spoke and ran his hand through his dripping wet blue hair.

Tyson's eyes skimmed up and down the rival, his heart harshly skipped a beat. All Kai had to cover his vulnerability was a towel sitting amongst his toned hips.

 _If only he walked around naked like I wasn't here~_

"I came in here to see if you were eating dinner with us tonight." The Dragoon wielder spoke and cleared his throat. He removed his hands from the plum t-shirt and anxiously placed them onto the bed. "It's been a few days since you've eaten a good meal Kai."

 _And judging by the looks of him, someone needs to introduce him to a good fuck_ ~ Kai thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm really sorry for the slow updates guys, just when I thought I'd recovered, life knocks me back on to the floor. But here I am, more toned in muscle and wiser in the mind. Anyways, this collection is based upon cheeky ideas that have struck me. I think it's a first where I have written Tyson crushing on Kai first. Hmmm. This idea was inspired by the fact that I weirdly am drawn to men who smell so delicious – I smelt my fiancée's fragrance the other day and I had to have a cold shower xD.

Let me know what you think with a cheeky review. I want you guys to imagine the rest ;). **Little A Granger~**

 **Song I listened to whilst writing this:** Madonna – Express Yourself.


	2. Love myself better

**The Fantasize collection  
I will fuck myself better~**

 **What am I going to do?** I have only known how to make love with you. I've never sat down and thought about my own body. It has been months since I felt a build-up of pleasure travel through me. No, I don't want to fuck anyone else. I am too nervous to show anyone my vulnerability under this clothing.

Instead I tossed my full backpack up against my bedroom wall and removed my sweaty t-shirt from my tensed body. My chest looked as tight as it felt and my ribs were beginning to reveal my lower torso sculpture. I've lost too much weight from not eating over the past few days **. Jeez,** **I am so out of character – physically and mentally.**

Ever since Kai has ditched me and the team to chase that title again, it has left me so bitter and so confused.

No longer can I gaze at my reflection in the mirrors I pass because my eyes look so shallow and swollen. Tears aren't leaking from my eyes anymore. The water drops leaking down my cheeks are like blood leaking from a wound, painful and annoying.

But there's no way I am going to let that rich fucker get me down anymore. I gritted my teeth and embraced the angry heart beats that echoed within my veins. **This energy just cannot go to waste~**

Almost taring my jeans button off, I unzipped my fly and let the material just fall to the wooden flooring beneath my bare feet. I even pushed my Dragoon boxers down to the ground.

If he isn't going to love me more than this sport, then I will just have to learn and love myself because life is too short to miss him all the time. Plus, this type of frustration is only cured by an angry fuck. So since **I don't want to touch anyone else** , I will have to do the job myself~

Walking over to my neat bed, I dived myself onto it and began to work on that cure to fix my mentality. **I needed to fuck myself better than he ever did.**

That calorie burning sweat pulsed through my skin pores and my locked up body began to twitch from the build up to the climax. But with all this energy of frustration pushing me, I continued to shift the skin on my shaft. That burning goodness, I just couldn't get enough of it.

Slight moans advanced through the gap between my dry lips and I kept my eyes sealed to really get lost in the moment. It was dark, but there is nowhere I'd rather be when I'm in this state.

Before I knew it, that sense relief flushed from my head down to my toes. I had cum. Laughter of joy left my lips as I gazed down my relaxing body to witness the mess I had created from my seed. I was in such a state, but I didn't care. **I now feel alive and free~**

 ** _Who the fuck needs you now!?_** – I thought to myself until I heard the sound of my mobile vibrate in my jean pockets.

 _It's him isn't it?_

* * *

 **A/N:** If you guys thought I had gone quiet because of all the drama in my life, you had another thing coming ;). It's time to bring TyKa back onto the Beyblade community map, make way boys and girls! - **Little A Granger~**


	3. Drive me crazy

**The Fantasize Collection  
Driving me crazy~**

Switching off the engine, I huffed heavily and skimmed my eyes around the busy surroundings. There were so many different faces. Secretly, I couldn't help but envy all these people who were heading off to a vacation.

I couldn't focus… _He's not here yet. Fuck it is so tempting to jump on a plane and vanish.  
I didn't want to hear Kai's excuses about as to why he did his famous disappearing act. I was just relieved to know that he was coming back home~_

Leaning back into the chair, I folded my arms and closed my eyes. Yet nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen next. My muscles tensed as I could picture the pale Russian opening the car door and popping himself into the passenger seat next to me.

Opening my eyes, I gazed over to him and raised an eyebrow at the handsome rival. He clearly was cold because I couldn't help but acknowledge his erected nipples poking through his soaked black tank t-shirt. The tears from the clouds were trailing their way down his muscular arms and his bodily scent thrived up my nostrils.

My body shivered as his temperature flared down my spine. Lifting my eyes up from his body, I instantly forgot why I was angry at him. His sharp crimson eyes just overpowered my emotions and sent me into overdrive.

 _I wanted… I needed him. Who am I kidding? I fucking missed him._

"I know that look."

My lips parted and I stopped breathing. "I bet you do." I replied to him with my heart pounding.

Cheekily, he leaned closer to me and began to mind-fuck session. His moist mouth grinded against my neck and he brushed his warm breath teasingly down my neck. "I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me for long." Kai whispered in a devilish tone.

I shivered again. "Don't push your luck too much Hiwatari." I briefly grunted at the sudden lick he spared my weak spot. _He knows me too well~_

"What you going to do?" He kissed the damp spot and trailed his rough hands along my inner thighs. "Because talk is cheap Tyson."

 _What can I do apart from melt and fall to pieces?_

Viciously a blush invaded my cheeks and the temperature in the vehicle just continued to rise. I just wanted to rip both of our clothes off, but I just couldn't find the self-control in my muscles to do that. I'm almost numb with satisfaction and this moment has only just begun.

Out the blue, he trailed his mouth up to my jawline and his hand had reached my sensitive area.

Opening my eyes, the complacent grin on my dry lips faded. **Kai wasn't here…** In panic, I stepped out the car and glanced around the scene to figure out what had just happened. It turned out that his plane had been delayed and I had been day-dreaming… The wetness on my neck was caused by the drool escaping my half-conscious mouth **. Before anyone could recognise me, I dived straight back into the car to take care of my throbbing pride in my pants.**

* * *

 **A/N:** It's time for me to hold my foot on the gas pedal as I drive down the fast route in life, who's with me? And who can keep up? ;) This young woman is about to become raw because people keep breaking my little heart. **Little A Granger~**


	4. Missed Your Mouth

**The fantasize collection.  
How did that miss your mouth?**

Slowly the cold thick fluid dribbled its way down my jawline and I couldn't take my eyes off that hungry crease that had snuck up into the corners of his lips. _He was loving every minute of this wasn't he? Yet... So am I._

The hairs on my spine stood up as he placed the spoon down onto the bedside table next to my bed. _What is he up to now?_ \- My aching muscles pumped and the temperature in the atmosphere went up through the roof.

The tension in the room was getting more addictive by the second. I'm sat here in my bed like a sick slave who was awaiting for his captains sympathy. Kai knew he was in full control and I didn't know how to react. He had the strength that I craved.

Not for a split second did he look away. But just when I was about to swallow the thick medication in my mouth, the Dranzer wielder lean't forward and licked me; trailing his smooth tongue up to my moist lips.

The cough syrup running down my face had vanished.

All I can feel was the burning aftermath on my flesh from where he had touched me. I lingered for more of his hot touch, but my swallon throat just didn't have the airway to whimper to more.

"How did that miss your mouth huh?" Kai muttered in a cheeky voice and closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me sweetly onto the lips. "Get some rest, you need it Granger."

Standing back up straight, the blue haired Russian licked his lips and he turned to walk out the bedroom door.

Leaving me here sat there like a confused animal. _I swear sometimes he needs the medication more than I do_ – I blinked and lifted my hands to my jawline to touch where he had licked me.

 **COME BACK!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Can you keep up? Can you keep your cool? I know I can't and I'm sat writing this. Jeez, I am sweating my tits off... Oh wait, that would be the antiobiotics, haha. My bad. Hope you all enjoyed the piece – **Granger Rebellion~**


	5. Jack You Off

**Jack You Off~  
The Fantasize Collection.**

Sitting down at the back of the cinema with his rival sat down beside him, Tyson just couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he manage to twist Kai's arm until he agreed to go watch the new 'Suicide Squad' move with him, but he brought a large popcorn with discount because the staff member had a major crush on him.

Tonight was going to be a good night, especially as the blue haired Russian secretly was a fan of batman. The whole team knew it, it's just he refused to show it clearly. The only give away the champion could notice about Kai, is the little shiver he would express whenever a new batman film that was announced on the television.

 **So cute!~**

Yet just as the film got intense and too predictable, the disappointed Granger tossed his empty bucket of popcorn and let his creative mind do the work. He didn't want to disrupt Kai who was concentrating on the plot, so he considerately kept quiet.

 _Just as he was about to close his eyes, a hand teasingly advanced it's way up to the Dragoon wielder's upper thigh. He shivered with delight and immediately shifted his pupils over to his rival with a shocked expression on his face._

" _You bored of the movie too huh?" Tyson blushed heavily and bit down on his lower lip as the cheeky lone-wolf dominantly sealed his hands around his crotch. "Uh..."_

 _Closing his eyes to hide the devilish gleam in his crimson eyes, the rebellious beyblader leaned closer to his teammate and smoothly whispered, "Shhh. You will ruin it." Kai too was blushing heavily, but that didn't stop him from making Tyson melt in his seat._

 _Not caring about the fact that they could get caught, the Granger gripped his hands onto the edge of his seat as he cautiously watched every move Kai made. Before he knew it, a breeze was brushing against his warm and fully erect pride that was now on display._

 _Giggling innocently shamelessly at their 'naughty' act, Tyson leaned his head back with delight as the captain sealed his right hand over the swollen foreskin and began to pump the flesh up and down the pumping shaft._

 _It was hard to hold in his satisfied moans in this alluring act, so Tyson lightly kept panting until his throat dried up and his lungs tensed. His legs began to twitch and his thighs were starting to burn. Tyson was about to reach his limit..._

Until Kai's husky voice spoke again and it caught the daydreaming champion off-guard. "Tyson, what the fuck?!" He snarled and grabbed him by the t-shirt to shake him aggressively.

"What!?" The legend shouted back whilst opening his eyes to wake up from his fantasy. "HEY GET OFF ME!"

"You are creeping everyone out, pack it in!" The lone-wolf snarled coldly and shot him a death glare that could have killed his rival. "I can't take you anywhere without you making a scene."

 **~End Chapter~**

* * *

 **A/N:** I was skimming through my music library whilst waiting for my new sims game to download, then this idea popped into my head and I just had to get it out my system. I hope you guys enjoyed the one off steamy chapter **– Granger Rebellion~**


End file.
